


Honey Honey Boy

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rimming, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He now had four minutes to get into the building, stop at his locker, and get to class. Plenty of time or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honey Honey Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for _***The_Art_of_Suicide***_ formally known as Lara here. She guessed the hidden bandom in Chapter 17 of **Darling** so she won a fic of her own. While technically this is a one shot, I have broken it down into small chapter...well small in terms of the way I write. ^0^
> 
> This is based off of an amazing stand alone manga about a girl who is punished by the student body president for simple things such as being late to school. Even though she tries her best to avoid trouble she has a secret want to punished by him. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think. ^-^

_***Frank***_

”Shit, I’m gonna be late again!”

”Frankie, language!”

”Sorry Ma, see ya later!”

”Bye, have a good day at school!”

Frank raced out the door with his green blazer waving in the wind and his heavy satchel hung across his chest. He had a piece of toast spread with orange marmalade hanging out of his mouth. His gray tie hung loosely around his neck. One of his patent leather shoes was half tied. He just hoped he did not trip. Frank rounded the corner and jumped through the gate of the academy just as the warning bell rang. He now had four minutes to get into the building, stop at his locker, and get to class. Plenty of time or so he thought.

”Iero!”

”Shit!”

”What was that?”

”N-N-Nothing, Sir.”

”Look at you, Iero. Your uniform is a disgrace to this institution!”

Frank looked at the ground at his now untied shoe.

”Look at me when I am addressing you!”

Frank swallowed and slowly lifted his gaze. He met with well polished shoes, creased gray slacks, a perfectly straight tie, and a pressed blazer with the school emblem on it. Frank swallowed again as he met the cold eyes of Gerard Way, the student body president.

”That’s better. Now for your punishment, I want you to run 20 laps around the school.”

”P-P-Punishment? For what, Sir?”

Gerard extended his metal wand and tucked it under Frank's chin

”For being late.”

”But I wasn’t la…”

The bell rang for the start of class and Frank’s heart sank. Without even looking he knew that Gerard had a smirk on his face. Frank sighed and took off his blazer and tie. He crouched down and tied his shoe. Standing up again, Frank turned away from Gerard and took off at a run, mentally counting the laps in his head.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard watched Frank jog off. He smirked at the sight of him running. He knew how long it would take and what Frank would look like afterward. It would give him another excuse to punish the smaller boy. Gerard licked his lips in anticipation.

”Oh it is going to be a good morning…for me at least.”

_***Frank***_

”Nineteen, fuck.”

Frank was on his last lap around the building when he noticed someone running next to him. He looked over and saw his best friend Chase grinning at him.

”Hey, Frankie!”

”*pant* Hey, Chase”

”Sooo, what are you doing?”

”What the fuck does it look like I’m doing?!”

”Um…looks like your running?”

”Wow, amazing deduction Sherlock.”

”Sooo, are you trying to lose weight?”

”What?! Fuck off Chase!”

”No seriously, because you look healthier lately.”

”What the fuck does that even mean?!”

”Just an observation, dude.”

”Fuck, no I’m running because I was late to school today and this is my punishment.”

”Oh…who told you to do that?”

”Way.”

”Oh, the student body president? Man they are really getting strict aren’t they?”

”You have no idea.”

”Okay, Frankie, well I’ll see you at lunch?”

”*puff* Yeah, sure, Chase.”

”Alright, later beautiful.”

”What the fuck?”

Chase took off as Frank finished his last lap. Chase was a character he knew since childhood and he still could not figure him out. He muttered so to himself as he made his way back to his stuff. Gerard was nowhere to be seen. He grabbed his tie and hung it around his neck. Tossing his blazer on over his shoulder, and hoisting his satchel up, Frank had to get to class. He headed into the building, knowing he missed the start of his next class. He made it to his locker and tossed his extra books in along with the satchel. Frank pulled out the books he would need till lunch and closed the locker. He started down the hall to his second class when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was not with a finger or a hand, but a metal wand. Frank stopped and felt his heart beating rapidly. He tried to still it, but it would not stop. He always did this to him. Frank hung his head and just tried to focus his breathing as Gerard spoke to his back.

”Going somewhere, Iero?”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard watched Frank shiver at the touch of the metal wand on his shoulder. He loved that he could make Frank react like this. He leaned in and spoke into his ear.

”I can see your tattoos through your shirt.”

”Th-Th-That’s because I was sweating from running.”

Gerard ran his wand down the middle of Frank’s back ending at his tail bone.

”Mmm, your tramp stamp is showing.”

”Please don’t call it that.”

Gerard smirked and reached around Frank to encircle his waist. He pulled the younger man closer to his chest. Frank’s body shuddered in reaction.

”A student body president cannot simply overlook such a disregard for discipline.”

Gerard lightly licked the outer shell of Frank’s ear causing a groan from him.

”Let’s go dry you up.”

Gerard stood up and closed the metal wand. He led Frank to one of the emergency fire escape doors. Being president he has a key to turn off the alarm. He pushed Frank through and closed the door. Frank lands against the wall of the balcony and slides down.

”The air circulation is good here, it should dry your shirt in no time at all.”

Gerard crouches down in front of Frank. Some of Frank’s longer hair has fallen over one of his eyes. Gerard reaches for it and plays with it in his fingers.

”Hey, Frank, why were you flirting during your punishment?”

Frank’s eyes go wide and he stammers out an excuse.

”That is because Chase wanted to know…”

”Chase, huh?”

Gerard pulls hard on Frank’s hair and then pushes him away. Frank scrambles to his feet and bows.

”I’m sorry, Sir, it’s won’t happen again. I promise not to be late anymore. So please..”

Gerard crowds Frank against the wall. He dips his face into his neck.

”So please what?”

”S-S-S-So please…”

”Are you asking me to be gentle?”

Gerard pulls his face back and looks at Frank. He cups his cheek and tilts his face up.

”Well, today is special.”

Gerard presses forward onto Frank’s lips. He crushes them hard and pins Frank to the wall. Frank rests his hands on top of the wall so he has support. Meanwhile Gerard goes for his belt. He unbuckles it and then opens the button on his slacks and pulls the zipper down. He breaks the kiss with Frank and slides onto his knees taking Frank’s pants with him.

”G-G-Ger…Sir, what are you doing?”

”Your pants feel sticky and gross from sweat don’t they?”

Gerard breaths hot air into Frank’s still encased cock and Frank nearly loses his ability to stand. The wall being his main support now more than ever. Gerard mouths at his cock through the fabric and a small bead of wetness begins to form where the head is. Frank covers his mouth with one hand as a small moan escapes his throat.

”Careful Frankie, your wanton sounds will carry into the classroom next door.”

Gerard continues to manipulate Frank through his boxers. His breathing is heavy through his nose. Gerard mouths the entire length of his cock and sucks at the head using the fabric as friction. Frank is quickly losing his balance as he needs to use both hands now to block the sounds of sex coming out of his mouth. Gerard can tell he is on the edge and needs something to push him over. He reaches into the opening at the thigh and grips his cock tightly. Frank has tears falling down his cheeks now. Gerard pulls his hand out and stands up. He presses his obvious erection into Frank’s and Frank can’t take it anymore. Gerard grabs his wrists as a lustful sound escapes long and loud.

”You’re doing your best Frankie, but seeing you try and stifle your moans makes me want to force you to cry out.”

Gerard pushes against Frank’s cock one last time with his hand and squeezes the head and that is the last straw. Frank lets out a cry of pleasure as he cums in his boxers, some of it leaking out onto Gerard’s hand. He loses his fight with standing and sinks to his knees breathless. Gerard lets him and steps back. He lifts his hand to his mouth and licks the cum off.

”Your shirt appears to be dry…although it seems your underwear is wet now .”

Gerard turns away from Frank and walks to the door. He opens it and looks back at him.

”Third period is about to start Frank. I suggest you get there on time …before I have to punish you again.”


	2. Clean Me Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Frank makes a mess, Gerard makes sure he cleans it up properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Well here we are on chapter two of **Honey Honey Boy**. Things are not getting much better for our poor Frankie. His adventures in the cafe kind of brings him to his knees, but we all know that Gerard does not mind this one bit. Since the manga had lots of nameless characters milling around, I took the opportunity to bring Mikey and Ray in. Because really, what is an MCR fan fic without them right? ^0^
> 
>  
> 
> Only one more chapter of this left and then I will hold another contest for someone else to win a fic with the ship of their choice and their criteria for it. I will find an anime, manga, or hentai to match. ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Alright everyone enjoy! ^-^

_***Frank***_

”Please, please, Frankie, I’ll pay you back double.”

”You always say that, Chase.”

”Yeah, but this time I mean it!”

Frank sighed and rose from his seat. He knew that Chase had won. Chase slung an arm around Frank and made a silly face. Frank giggled and walked with him to the café. They got in line and Chase picked up Frank’s favorite crème dessert. Frank paid and they walked back to their table. Chase was making jokes and Frank was finally relaxing after a rough morning.

_***Gerard***_

”Really, Gee, the café is overcrowded today. We should just go and eat in the student council room.”

Gerard ignored his brother’s comment in favor of keeping an eye on Frank. He was sitting with that Chase boy and that bothered Gerard. He did not like other people touching Frank. Frank was his and his alone. He watched the boy convince Frank to buy him food. He was making funny faces and making Frank laugh, hell he fucking giggled! Gerard hated that sound.

”Gee! Are you fucking listening to me!?”

”Yes, Michael I heard you and now so did the whole café. Nice, for the brother of the Student Body President to be cursing so that everyone can hear him!”

”Sorry, Gee, but I hate when you ignore me. What are you so focused on anyway?”

”Nothing, Michael, nothing at all.”

”Come on, Gee, don’t be mad, I just thought you would be more comfortable away from the rabble.”

Gerard turned to his brother and placed a hand on his cheek.

”I am not mad at you, Mikey and I am sorry that I did not answer you right away.”

”It’s okay, Gee, I know your duties stress you out at times. Hey, I’ll go find a table and you go get our food?”

”Sounds like a plan, Mikey.”

Gerard watched his younger brother walk off into the café to procure a table for them. He noticed that Mikey was waving at the Student Treasurer Raymond Toro. Gerard smiled for a moment, but it quickly turned into a scowl as Frank’s laughter echoed once again. He would need to put a stop to it and soon. He turned and made his way to the lunch line before he was seen by him.

_***Frank***_

”Hey, Chase, what would you do to a guy you hated if he was near you?”

Chase stopped in mid forkful. He looked at Frank.

”Well, Frankie, since I don’t believe in violence unless I am defending myself, I wouldn’t do anything. Only a coward hits someone who is defenseless.”

Frank looked at Chase and sighed.

”You’re so nice, Chase. I wish I had fallen in love with you instead.”

Chase began to choke on his food and Frank laughed at his reaction.

”Easy, Chase, let me get you something to drink.”

Frank got up and crossed the café quickly. He looked back to make sure that Chase was alright and crashed into someone. Frank saw a tray go flying out of the guy's hands as the guy hit the ground along with Frank.

”Ray! Are you alright?”

Frank looked up and saw a senior on the floor in front of him with a junior attending to him.

”You clumsy fool, look what you did!”

”I-I –I’ m so sorry; I wasn’t watching where I was going. I will help clean up the mess.”

”Iero!”

Frank swallowed hard and slowly turned around. He gasped in horror! The tray that the senior was carrying had landed on Gerard. His uniform, including pants, was now stained with what was left of the senior’s lunch. The junior stepped up to Gerard and took the tray from him.

”Thank you, Michael. Is Raymond alright?”

”Yeah, Gee, I think so.”

”Just can’t seem to stay out of trouble can you, Iero?”

Frank scrambled to his knees and bowed low to the floor. He knew that the whole café was watching him including Chase.

”My apologies, Sir. I will take full responsibility for cleaning up the mess and your uniform.”

”Full responsibility, huh?”

”Yes, Sir.”

”Gee, what is he…?”

”Michael, go get Mr. Iero a broom and mop so he can clean up this mess. Iero, once you are done meet me in my office.”

”Yes, Sir.”

Frank watched Gerard stalk off. He sighed and got off of his knees. He brushed them off and sighed. Chase came up to him and rubbed his back lightly.

”Want some help, Frankie?”

”No, Chase, you have to get to class.”

”What about you?”

”I will get a pass explaining my tardiness from Ger…The Student Body President.”

Chase looked at Frankie with a sideways glance, but shrugged his shoulders and walked away. At that moment Michael and Raymond returned with the mop, bucket, and broom. Frank took the broom first and began to sweep up the mess.

”You know, we know it was an accident uh…”

”Frank.”

”Frank, right. We can help you, too.”

”Wait, you're Frank?”

”Huh?”

”Ray, _he’s_ Frank!”

”What…oh, OH!”

Frank looked between the two boys. They knew something that he didn’t. Maybe Gerard told them all about him always being late and clumsy. Surely he did not tell them anything else right?

”What’s going on guys?”

”Nothing, it’s just that my brother told us about you.”

”Your brother?”

”Yeah, he’s Gerard’s little brother Mikey.”

”Oh, um, nice to meet you, Sir.”

”What? You don’t have to call me Sir.”

Are you not on the Student council too?”

”Well yeah we both are, but…”

”Than proper protocol dictates that I address you as sir, beside you are both upper class men.”

”What year are you Frank?”

”Sophomore, Sir.”

”Ah, okay. Well let’s get this mess cleaned up so that you can get to class.”

”Well, after I meet with the Student Body President.”

”Yeah, right. You know you don’t have to see him right? Ray or I can write you a note and…”

”NO! I mean…I would not want to anger your brother further.”

Frank watched as the two upper classman looked at him with wide eyes. He decided to keep his mouth shut after that and just clean up the mess quickly.

_***Gerard***_

”Lick it.”

”What?”

”You did say you would take full responsibility for my ruined uniform, did you not? I can call my brother for proof of your word.”

”Y-Y-Yes I did, but…”

Gerard smirked and rose from his chair. He walked over to Frank and tipped his chin up with his finger. He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

”Then be a good girl and get to work.”

Gerard felt Frank shiver when his breath ghosted over his neck. Gerard smiled and leaned down to lick a stripe up it. He heard Frank moan. He pulled back and turned around. He shrugged his blazer off and tossed it on the chair. He opened several buttons on his shirt exposing his chest. He turned and sat back down on the high back chair. He smirked and crooked a finger at Frank. Frank moved forward until he was in front of Gerard. Gerard motioned for him to get on his knees. Frank obeyed quickly. Gerard opened his legs and Frank crawled forward. He pulled Frank to him and Frank gingerly leaned in and began to lick Gerard’s chest. Gerard sat there as Frank moved up and down cleaning the spilled soda and remnants of a fruit cup that landed on him.

”So, Frankie, how does it taste? Does it taste sweet? Is that what you get as you drag your tongue along my skin?”

Frank looked up and him and blushed. He licked his lips.

”Y-Y-Yes and salty, too.”

”That would be from my sweat. Does that bother you, Frankie?”

”N-N-No, it actually tastes good.”

”Oh really? Well, you are a dirty girl aren’t you?”

Gerard pulled Frank up to him and kissed him roughly. Frank pushed his hands into Gerard's hair. Gerard loved the way they felt running through the short strands of his almost pure white hair. Frank had once remarked to him, when they were on the veranda after a punishment, that it looked silver to him when the sunlight hit it. It was that moment that Gerard truly became possessive of the small sophomore. Gerard wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pushed his way into Frank’s mouth. He easily gained dominance over him. Soon he had the boy panting and writhing in his grasp. Gerard grabbed one of Frank’s hands and pulled it out of his hair. He pushed it onto his crotch so that Frank could feel how hard he was. Frank gasped when he came in contact with Gerard’s hard on. Gerard smirked into the kiss.

”See what you do to me, Frankie? Each time you do what I say, you get me so hard. I love to see you on your knees begging me for mercy like you did today.”

Gerard reached up and pinched Frank’s nipple through his shirt. Frank groaned at this.

”On your knees Frankie boy. You still have one more area to clean up.”

Frank obeyed and slid to his knees once more. His hands shook as he fumbled with Gerard’s belt and then his zipper. Gerard’s cock was straining against the thin material of his underwear. Frank carefully used his fingers along the waistband. He pulled it back and Gerard’s cock sprung out, hard and leaking. Gerard watched as Frank gulped a breath of air down and then leaned in and licked the tip lightly. He worked on the head first, sucking on it and savoring the flavor. Then he ran his tongue down the shaft slowly and back up. Gerard fisted a hand in Frank’s hair.

”Uh, that’s it Frankie, such a good girl. Now take it all in at once.”

Frank obeyed again and repositioned himself and took the shaft down as far as he could. He brought his hand up and covered the rest of it. He twisted as he stroked and sucked and Gerard had to fight to not thrust his hips up already. Frank’s tongue was amazing and his skills were improving each time. Not bad for the boy who came to him a virgin in everything. Gerard had taught Frank everything since then, but the sophomore still remained a virgin. Gerard was not stupid and full well knew Frank's age. Not that what he was doing with Frank now was not skirting on the boarder of illegal. Honestly though, Gerard wanted nothing more than to take Frank completely. The thought of Gerard being able to get there first, to truly lay claim to Frank always threatened to send him over the deep end every time. It was truly his biggest fantasy and the one that he used at night when he was alone. Just the image of what the boy would look like riding him made him release a lustful sound from his throat. Frank took that as a good sign and increased the pace that he was using on him. Gerard growled at this and he decided it was time for him to take control. He grabbed Frank’s head and held it while he thrust up into his warm mouth. Frank just held onto Gerard’s thighs and allowed himself to be used.

”God, Frankie, you have no idea how good you look like this. On your knees, lips stretched over my cock, spit running out of your mouth, fucking beautiful. My dirty little girl.”

Gerard thrusted faster feeling himself getting closer. He saw that Frank was tenting impressively too. He remembered how good it felt earlier to have Frank’s cock in his mouth. How good he tasted. That thought was what pushed Gerard over the edge this time and with no warning he was cumming down Frank’s throat. Frank took down as much as he could, but it was too much and Gerard watched as Frank pulled off his cock and cum spurted out and onto Frank’s face. Gerard pulled Frank into his lap and ripped open his pants. He grabbed his cock and fisted him hard. Frank threw his head back and cried out as he came within minutes of Gerard touching him. They two boys panted together as they tried to catch their breath.

”So good Frankie. My Frankie.”

Gerard pulled Frank into a kiss once more and Frank went most willingly. They kissed for what seemed forever. Then Frank pushed away from him and looked into his eyes.

”Um…Gerard...I wanted to tell you that I…”

”Gee, what the fuck was that in the café this…?!”

Mikey barged in the door without knocking. He stopped and stared at them. Frank scrambled off Gerard’s lap fixing his pants and ran out of the door. Gerard just sat there and watched him go. Mikey looked at Frank leaving and then Gerard. He was sitting there with his shirt and pants both open and his cock still exposed. He stood up sighing and put himself away. He walked past Mikey and strode out of the room. He went and sat down at his desk and began to work on the reports needed to be filled out for several clubs.

”GERARD!”

Mikey stormed into the office and stood in front of Gerard. Gerard ignored him in favor of finishing up the proposal on the new section of the library. Mikey stood there with his hands on his hips. Gerard continued to ignore him. Suddenly the screen went blank and Gerard looked up in time to see Mikey holding the plug.

”Michael, do you know how much work you just cost me?”

”Gerard, what the fuck was that about?!”

”That was about you pulling the plug on my days work.” 

”Oh fucking relax, Gerard, I only pulled the plug to the monitor.”

Gerard looked down at the tower and saw the light was still on. He relaxed a bit after that. Mikey still was standing there with a scowl on his face.

”What do you want, Michael?”

”What do I want, Gerard? What do I want!? I want to fucking know why a sophomore, under 16 might I add, was on your fucking lap with your cock hanging out!?”

”Well the answer to that should have been obvious, Michael.”

Mikey slammed his hands on the desk hard. Gerard looked at him amused.

”Don’t fucking patronize me Gerard and don’t fucking call me Michael!”

Gerard sat back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. Mikey pulled his hands off and wiped them across his face.

”The boy is scared of you, do you know that?”

”I am fully aware of how Mr. Iero feels about me.”

”Then why are you terrorizing him like that?”

”The only one that terrorized him was you when you barged into my private room without knocking first!”

Gerard stood up and pulled off his shirt and pants. He went into the adjourning room and pulled out a fresh uniform. He donned it quickly and left his office with Mikey still staring at him.

_***Frank***_

Frank ran down the hall for a good distance before he stopped to catch his breath. He could not believe that the brother of the Student Body President caught him. Surely he would endure a huge punishment for this.

”He must really hate me now.”

Frank spoke out loud to no one. He slid down the wall and rocked clutching his knees. He came so close to telling Gerard how he really felt about him, so close and then Mikey came in. He doubts that he would ever have the courage to tell him again. Frank looked at his watch and realized that the bell was about to ring again. He stood up a bit wobbly and using the wall as a brace he made his way to his locker.

”Frankie!”

Frank looked up and saw Chase running towards him. The bell had just rung and the halls were filling with fellow students.

”Hey Frankie, are you alright, you don’t look so good. Here let me help you.

Chase reached out to touch Frank and he snapped and pushed him away.

”Don’t fucking touch me!”

Everyone in the hallway stopped to look at them.

”Frankie…”

”Sorry, Chase, I just feel a little funny that’s all. Sor…”

Frank slumped down against the lockers passed out.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was walking in the hall with the other students when he heard a familiar voice.

”Don’t fucking touch me!”

He walked quickly towards the sound of the voice. He rounded the corner just in time to see Frank slide down the wall of lockers and that Chase boy run over to him. He shook Frank a few times, but Frank was clearly passed out. Chase began to feel up his chest and Gerard welled up with anger. That was his Frankie and only he should be able to feel him like that! He figured out that Chase was looking for a heartbeat. The fool apparently did not know to touch the neck or wrist for a pulse, but then again he did not want Chase to touch Frank at all. He watched as he scooped Frank up into his arms.

”Don’t worry, Frankie, I’m gonna take you to the nurses office.”

Chase took off quickly and Gerard followed not too far behind. It was easy for him to stay hidden among the other students. He saw Chase enter the office and heard him call out.

”Hello, Hello? Anyone here? I have a student that passed out!”

Gerard stood to the side of the door so that he could observe better. He watched Chase take Frank over to one of the beds. He lay him down gently and pulled off his shoes he covered him up and then looked around to see if anyone was there. Gerard ducked away quickly so he missed him. When he looked back he saw that Chase had bent over Frank and was caressing his face and kissing him. Now Gerard was pissed! He knew that Frank was not awake or he would have pushed him away, but it was wrong no matter what! He saw Chase jump up quickly as if something bit him. He looked angry now. He headed to the door and Gerard ducked around the corner. Chase came out and stomped down the hall. Gerard watched him go wondering what pissed him off. He entered the room and saw Frank still passed out. He walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. He reached up and caressed the small boy's face.

”Mmmm,Gee.”

Gerard jumped back! He looked at Frank, but his breathing was even and he was still out. Gerard then realized that Frank must have said his name when Chase had kissed him. He smirked with this knowledge. Even in repose he was Gerard’s. Gerard leaned down and kissed Frank’s brow.

”The feeling is mutual my little Frankie.”


	3. Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finds out how Frank feels about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again another fic comes to a close. This one was short and sweet...okay hot as fuck with Gerard dominating Frank, but can you blame me? ^0^
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I like writing short ones like this too, well short for me in chapter number that is, fuck if i cannot help writing long chapters themselves. ^0^
> 
> A stand off takes place with Gerard, Frank, and Chase. Who will win Frank's heart? As if you did not know. ^-^
> 
> Oh and here is the link for the actual manga if you guys want to see how close i stuck to the story. ^-^  
>  **  
> **  
> [Honey Honey Boy](http://mangakakalot.com/chapter/honey_honey_boy_he_is_a_sweet_temptation/chapter_0)  
> 

_***Frank***_

”Alright! Uniform neat and clean, check! On Time by 15 minutes, check! All books accounted for, check! Lunch packed, check and check!”

Frank spoke aloud as he made sure that everything was perfect for him today. There was no way he was going to be punished for anything today. He felt good, he felt confident, he felt amazing!

”Morning Frankie!”

”Morning Chase!”

”You look well put together today and ready for action!”

”I do, and I am!”

”Awesome, now that pain in the ass can find someone else to pick on for a change, like that guy over there coming in late.”

Frank’s confidence faltered. Someone else to pick on…would he really replace him? Was Frank just a convenience for him? Did he just find random people to pick on, and did he punish them the same way he punished him? Frank's memory ran through the week and everything that happened. He remembered Gerard’s hands on him, his mouth, his breath, the way he whispered in his ear.

”No.”

”What was that Frankie?”

”No.”

”No what Frankie?”

”Just no!”

”Frankie wait, where are you going?”

Frank ignored Chase and took off running. He pulled his tie off and stuffed it in his pocket. He messed his hair up and hopped as he untied one of his shoes. He ran till he saw Gerard walking in the courtyard.

”Student President!”

Gerard turned around and his eyes went wide at the sight of Frank. Frank stopped catching his breath and then blurted out his words.

”Sir, I have forgotten my tie, my hair is not properly set, my shoe is untied, I forgot my assignments at home, and I spoke ill of the school.”

Gerard looked at Frank and raised his eyebrow. Frank watched as he walked over to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the wand. He expanded it and held it out towards Frank. Frank shuddered as the metal made contact with his neck. Gerard leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

”Such a mess Frankie, but don’t worry, I will clean you up.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Gerard held Frank against the wall on the side of the school. There was no windows on this side and the delinquents used it as a smoking area. Right now though, there was no one, only him and Frank. He listened to Frank moan as he pressed his lips to the young man’s throat. He felt his pulse and licked along it. He wanted to bite into his neck, to mark him, to let everyone know that Frankie was his. He could feel that Frank was hard as he pressed his thigh in between his legs. Frank hitched his breath as Gerard pushed harder. He leaned into Frank’s ear and lightly bit his earlobe.

”I saw you today Frankie. I saw you arrive at school all put together. Why did you reveal yourself to me, tell me, why do you want to be punished?”

He pulled away from Frank and lifted his chin to look into his eyes. Frank’s eyes were brimming with tears. They fell quietly and he looked away from Gerard with what seemed like shame.

”G-G-G-Gerard, there is something I have to tell you.”

”What is it Frankie?”

Frank looked up at him and fisted his shirt wrinkling it. Gerard looked down at his fist and then at his face. He waited as Frank gathered his courage.

”Gerard I…”

”Frankie!”

Gerard turned and saw the Chase boy running to them. He rolled his eyes as Frank clutched tighter to his shirt.

”Chase?”

”Get the fuck away from him you bastard! What are you doing to him!?”

Gerard tried to back up, but Frank held him tightly. Chase grabbed Frank’s arm and pulled him from his grasp. He pulled Frank to him and protectively wrapped his hands around his chest. Gerard leaned against the wall slightly irritated at this intrusion, but none the less amused by the other boy’s actions. He could see Frank was confused and embarrassed at being caught.

”Frankie, are you alright?”

”Yes Chase I-”

Gerard watched as Chase pushed Frank behind him and came at Gerard. He grabbed Gerard in the same area Frank had on his shirt. Then there was slight pain as he threw a weak punch at Gerard’s face. Weak or not Gerard went down when the back of his head connected with the brick wall behind him.

”Gee!”

Frank was pushing Chase out of the way and was at his side. Frank lifted his head and cradled it in his arms. Frank felt good and warm, and Gerard could not help but settle into the small boy’s lap.

”Frankie, what the hell? Why are you on his side, he was hurting you! He was forcing himself on you!”

”No, he wasn’t Chase!”

”He was, I saw it. You were struggling to get away!”

”No actually, he was struggling to get _off_ you fucking moron!”

Gerard pushed himself out of Frank’s arms and got up in front of Chase. He spit blood out of his mouth and wiped it with his sleeve.

”I guess you wouldn’t know what Frank looks like in the throes of pleasure since even when you kissed him, it was my name on his lips not yours!”

Chase staggered back and Gerard smirked at him.

”Wait what?”

”Y-Y-You saw that?”

”Oh yes Chase I did. You tried to take advantage of Frank when he was passed out in the nurse’s office.”

”Chase?”

”No, I didn’t.. I wouldn’t Frankie, you know you’re my best friend and I...”

”Am in love with him, but you were too pussy to tell him, huh Chase?”

Gerard’s voice dripped venom now. He could see the boy panicking and Frank realized what happened. He watched Frank stand up and advance on Chase slowly.

”Chase, is it true?”

”I..um..well..yes.”

”You love me?”

”For as long as I can remember Frankie I have been in love with you. Your smile, your laugh, your happiness is my happiness. I want to make you happy all the time and without hurting you like he does. I want you to be my boyfriend so I can protect you and love you the way you deserve to be loved. Please Frankie say yes.”

”Chase…I…”

Chase stepped forward and took Frank’s hands. Gerard mumbled under his breath and went back to leaning against the wall. This whole situation turned into a sappy love declaration that Frank could accept. Then he would have to find a new toy. Did he want a new toy? Gerard was pondering this when he heard Frank’s answer.

”No.”

Gerard’s head snapped up. He looked at the dejected boy in front of Frank.

”I can’t Chase, I’m sorry, but I just can’t.”

”But, why Frankie?”

”I just can’t I…”

”No, I need to know why!”

”BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH GERARD OKAY?!”

The force of Frank’s confession knocked Chase to the ground. He looked up at Frank blinking tears out of his eyes.

”But, he hurts you.”

”Sometimes I like to be hurt. Sometimes I like to be told what to do. I like being taken care of. I just need it.”

Chase looked up at Frank and then over at Gerard. Gerard tried to school his face, but he could not. He was as struck by Frank’s words as Chase was. Chase stood up and brushed his uniform off. He fixed his tie and his hair.

”Okay Frankie, if that is what you want, I will support you.”

”Chase?”

”You are my best friend Frankie and yes I do love you, but I want you to be happy and if _he_ makes you happy then…”

Chase did not get a chance to finish his sentence as he was crushed in a hug by Frank. Gerard was envious of Frank’s ability to just forgive Chase while his cheek still throbbed.

”Oh Chase, thank you so much. You will always be my best friend.”

Chase hugs Frank tightly while glaring at Gerard over his shoulder. Gerard smirks again, and he sees Chase stiffen a little. Chase lets go of Frank and walks over to Gerard. Gerard looks bored. Chase extends his hand and Gerard looks at it. Frank comes over and looks at Gerard. He sighs and takes his hand. Gerard cannot help to notice the look on Frank’s face. He was smiling and it was becoming infectious.

”Take care of him.”

”Don’t worry I will.”

Gerard feels Chase squeeze his hand in an attempt to intimidate, but Gerard squeezes back and sees Chase trying to hold back tears. They separated and Chase looked at Frank again and ruffled his hair. Frank crept up on his toes and kissed Chase’s cheek. They smiled at each other and Chase waved and walked away.

_***Frank***_

Frank watched Chase leave and then turned around to face the music. He could not believe that he blurted that out right in front of Gerard. Now he had to face him and whatever he decided to say. Frank continued to stare at the ground as he waited for Gerard to say something, anything. He saw Gerard approach him in his perfectly polished shoes that were now scuffed from the confrontation with Chase. Gerard stood in front of him for a while and Frank just concentrated on breathing. Suddenly the metal wand was there and it was under his chin forcing him up to meet Gerard’s face. Frank closed his eyes as he lifted his face waiting for anything to happen. The last thing that he expected to happen though was to be pulled into a kiss.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard kissed him. He kissed Frank and put everything thing that he felt in it. He could not verbally express himself, not to this boy. He would not allow himself to be that vulnerable for anyone other than his brother. He pulled Frank against his body and Frank just melted in perfectly. He was his, Frank had declared it. He could now do what he wanted with this boy with no consequences. He pulled away from his lips and worked his way down his neck. Frank whined and panted as Gerard licked and nibbled. He found the spot that he saw earlier and sank his teeth in. Frank groaned and thrashed against him as he pulled the blood to the surface without breaking the skin. He licked the now forming bruise and moved to Frank’s ear.

”You know I despise you.”

Gerard felt Frank stiffen at his words.

”Do you know why I despise you?”

Frank took in a shaky breath that Gerard could feel against his own chest. He felt the small boy shake his head.

”I despise you because you were not mine. I could not own you, possess you, mark you as my own. Now I can. I can have you completely. I can take what is rightfully mine to take. What I always wanted from you. I will be your first and only.”

Now Frank pushed away from Gerard to look at him. He eyes were full of questions, but Gerard was done talking. Over Frank’s shoulder he saw the equipment shed. He picked up Frank and carried him to the shed. He slid the door open and brought Frank over to the pile of workout mats. He closed the door and turned back to him. There was a small window high up near the ceiling of the structure. A beam of sunlight was coming though it and it hit Frank, making him almost shimmer. Gerard walked back over to Frank. He removed his blazer and shirt. He crawled on top of Frank and pushed into another heated kiss. He felt Frank’s hands move into his hair and drag his fingers along his scalp. Gerard began to open Frank’s blazer and button down shirt without breaking the kiss. He pushed it off and dragged his nails down Frank’s chest. He pulled away from the kiss and worked his way down Frank’s chest licking and sucking at each nipple. He opened up Frank’s belt and zipper and pulled his pants down and then off. He licked and nibbled his way back up Frank’s legs leaving marks as he went on the inside of his thighs. Frank was slowly coming apart from his attention. He could hear him gasping for breath and trying to find purchase in the mats he was on top of. Gerard moved from his inner thigh to lick a long stripe up Frank’s hardened cock.

”Oh my God Gee, please.”

Gerard played with the head and swirled it in his mouth tasting the salty precum oozing out. He sucked and nibbled on the skin a little and Frank bucked at the sensation. Banking this information, Gerard decided to really fuck with Frank and just took him down to the base completely. The noise leaving Frank’s mouth echoed though out the small confines, and could for sure be heard outside of them too.

”*pant* pant* Gerard please, want you, want you so badly.”

Gerard pulled off of Frank and grabbed his hip to turn him over. Frank went willingly. He then hovered over Frank’s ass and licked a long stripe down it. Frank pushed into it without thinking about it. Gerard pushed back and worked his way down to Frank’s opening. He spread Frank’s cheeks and dove in.

”Ah fuck!”

Gerard was not holding back at all. He licked and sucked and pushed his tongue into Frank. His face was covered in spit and he pushed more and more, trying to tip Frank over the edge. He could feel his body shaking and coming apart like he wanted him to. Just when Frank seemed like he could not take anymore, Gerard pulled away. He wiped his face with his arm and then took his pants off. He pushed two fingers inside Frank roughly. Frank started to fuck back on them, hanging his head so that his hair brushed the mat below him. He was still able to hold himself up though and that would not do for Gerard. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Frank’s entrance.

”Ready Frankie?”

”Fuck yes Gee, please, I...yes, just yes.”

This was it, he was going to take Frank's virginity. Gerard slowly pushed in, but did not stop until he was pressed fully against Frank’s body. He didn’t wait till Frank was ready before he pulled almost all the way out again and rammed back in. That did it. Frank lost his balance and landed face first on the mat. That is what Gerard wanted to see. He started fucking Frank hard as he held his hair and pushed him down keeping him there.

”Fuck Frankie, so tight, so perfect. Wanted you for so long, wanted you to be mine and now you are. I have you, I own you, no one can take you away from me again.”

”Yes Gerard, oh God yes, take me, make me yours, take everything.”

Gerard growled at this and pulled Frank up so that his back was flush against his chest. He wrapped one arm around his chest and the other fisted his cock. Frank twisting his O shaped mouth towards Gerard, finding him in a kiss. They kissed long and hard while Gerard fucked up into him with no mercy. He pulled on Frank’s cock causing spurts of precum to run over his hand. He felt Frank tighten up on his tongue and then cry out in his mouth as he covered Gerard’s hand with hot cum from deep inside. Gerard continued to stroke him until he was whimpering and over sensitized. He still did not stop though. Frank was shaking in his lap as Gerard continued to thrust at the same pace. He thought he would have cum by now, but the knowledge that he was taking Frank’s virginity made him want this to last as long as he could. Gerard always had this amazing staying power that use to awe both boys and girls. He was proud of it and wore it like a badge of honor. Now he was able to share it with Frank. Frank meanwhile was starting to get hard again in his hand. He knew that Frank was shocked that he was able to get it up again, but then Gerard knew a few tricks. Now that Frank was hard he let go of his cock and concentrated on gripping his hips hard. Frank cried out with this new move and started to fall forward again. At that point Gerard decided he wanted to see Frank’s face when he came. He pulled one of Frank’s legs up and moved him onto his side. He wrapped one of Frank’s legs around his own hip and the other he stretched high and placed on his shoulder. This new position gave him the perfect angle to plunge in deeper and apparently also hit Frank’s prostate. Frank jerked and flopped around like a fish trying to gasp for air on land. He panted and thrashed, and Gerard thought it was the most amazing sight.

”God Frankie, look at you. So fucking beautiful like this. Falling apart right before my eyes. You gonna cum for me again hmmm? Cum with me this time.”

”Yes Gee, anything, I…fuck, anything you want.”

”Hmmm anything? Anything I want Frankie? Be my slave, my whore, my personal slut. Drop whenever I ask you to and suck me off?”

”Yes Gee, yes!”

This thought was more than Gerard could handle. His brain brought up pictures of Frank giving him head during an English lecture. His mouth red and stretched around Gerard’s cock while he listened to the old bat that taught the class talk about the romantic period in Europe. He thought about fisting his hands in his hair and using it to fuck up into his mouth. Pulling off at the last minute to stripe onto Frank’s face and in his hair. Then making him sit there for the rest of the lecture before he could go and clean up. With this mental picture he pushed into Frank a few more times and wrapped his hand around his cock again. Jerking him in time to his movements Gerard gripped Frank hard and came crying out his name. He hit Frank’s prostate perfectly sending the boy over the edge and he cried out Gerard’s name as he spilled once again over Gerard’s fingers. After milking him dry, Gerard shoved his fingers in Frank’s mouth.

”Clean up your mess like a good girl Frankie.”

Frank licked and sucked his fingers clean. Gerard pulled out of Frank and dropped to the side next to him. He watched Frank’s chest rise up and down as his breathing pattern went from hyper to gradual again.

”I love you Gerard.”

”I know Frankie, I know. I…like you too.”


End file.
